Cinderella Never Had It This Good
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: This one girl, this maid is going to be the savior for these siblings. She's going to bring out their true nature as she gets trained in being a real lady. A stuck up step mom is going to learn her place in this house hold after many years of getting her way.
1. The Begining Of Everything

Eames ran into his house laughing, Beth following closely. It had started to rain on their walk home. They froze the moment the front door closed behind them; there was a brunette they've never seen before on her hands and knees cleaning the floors.

"We're home" Beth called forcing Eames to shut his mouth.

A tall blond woman came rushing into the entrance hall "You're filthy."

"Sorry mom" Eames grinned sheepishly "I got into a rumble after school."

"That is no excuse" she stated sternly eyes narrowing "You're a gentlemen – and you young lady."

"I tried to stop it all – and our driver didn't show to pick us up so we walked."

"Arthur get my children a cup of hot chocolate and get that driver on the phone now!"

"Yes ma'am" a slender well dressed man bowed.

"Katelyn get my children towels."

The girl washing the floors stood nodding and left. She kept her eyes down along her travels, Beth could have sworn she saw her eyes swollen but couldn't be sure.

"Mom, who's the new girl?" Eames asked.

"Oh her, she's just a new maid" she waved it off like nothing "Her parents are poor and they wanted help getting their small business out of bankruptcy. Your father was kind enough to help but they insisted we take their daughter as a thank you, I'm not sure why they did that."

"So you put her to work? What about making her part of the family?"

"I don't think so; she doesn't understand what it's like to be a Pourché."

"Name isn't everything" Beth restrained from rolling her eyes "But she doesn't have to be cleaning floors."

Just then Katelyn returned with towels, after they had dried off most of the water Arthur brought them their drinks. One with whip cream for Eames who nodded a thanks. The other with mini marshmallows for Beth whose fingers brushed his as she took it, a smile on Arthur's face – he covered it by taking the now wet towels.

"Katelyn clean this floor again" Ms Pourché demanded "I can't see myself in the tiles and we have guests over tonight."

"You don't need to be so demanding" Beth scolded.

"She's not a lady so therefore she's a maid."

Eames and Beth exchanged looks; they've always hated the way she thought. He pulled Katelyn to her feet the moment she bent back down to do the floors. Eames straightened her back while Beth lifted her chin and fixed her hair.

"I'll turn her into a lady" Beth stated "I think she'll fit well into our family."

"Coming from a poor family into a rich one like ours – she could never be like us" she gave out a stiff laugh.

"Try me."

"Fine, you have until the masquerade ball in two months. If I can pick her out of the crowd as a fraud you have to marry the boy from tonight and she goes back to being our maid."

"And if you can't pick her out of the crowd?"

"I'll admit that she can be a lady and I'll help her with her future" she grimaced "While you can marry whom ever you wish."

Beth smiled "I will succeed for sure."

"Arthur" Eames caught his attention as he began mopping the floor "Take Katelyn up to Beth's room and put her in that green dress Beth wore last Christmas."

Arthur nodded and gently took Katelyn away. Eames took his sister's arm and dragged her to his room. She changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the bottom drawer of his dresser – clothes that were too small for him but it fit her nicely for emergencies.

"Are you crazy?" Eames exclaimed changing himself "You can't possibly change that girl into a lady within two months."

"It's perfectly possible."

"Two months" he repeated.

"Okay, okay" she laid on his bed "It's a little tight time frame but think of it clearly. I won't have to marry some snobby rich boy who Mary likes. Plus I saw the way you were looking at her, if she's a lady then technically Mary can't argue against you on dating her."

Eames blushed "You're really determined on this marriage thing."

"I don't like arranged marriages, they're a dreadful thing."

"I agree with you" Eames grinned "But I think this has something to do with Arthur."

This time Beth blushed "This has nothing to do with Arthur."

"Uhuh, your journal says otherwise."

"Journal?" Beth turned on him "You read my journal? Eames you're an idiot! How could you go through my stuff!"

"That's not the point here" he tried to correct his mistake.

"Oh, I think a new point has been made my dear brother."

"Elizabeth Pourché!" Mary happened to walk by the room "Get back to your room and get dressed, company is over in two hours."

"Of course" she turned on her heels "We will finish this later Eames."

Eames gulped knowing what his sister was capable of. Mary guided her back to her room scoffing at the sight of Katelyn in the green dress and started going through her daughter's closet.

"Do you mind?" Beth started closing the doors in her face "I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own wardrobe."

"Fine" she huffed "Just be ready to greet our guests."

Ms Pourché left the room – probably to find some other imperfection that needed to be fixed. Beth turned to Katelyn who was sitting on the bed and got her to stand. She was still slouching so Beth straightened her back and pulled her shoulders back.

"Never slouch, it's not very appealing" Beth ordered with a smile "That dress is lovely on you."

Katelyn looked down at the floor length emerald green dress; it was a straight cut with a slit up the side so she wouldn't trip. There was some ruching along the sides, strapless but there was beading where there should have been sleeves. She did a little turn in the full length mirror to see that the back was a little lower then expected.

"You really think so?" Katelyn just starred at herself in the mirror.

"Of course" Beth put a simple diamond necklace around her throat "You look like a real lady – all you need to do now is act like one."

"Oh but Miss Pourché I really don't -."

Beth held up her hand "Call me Beth, and yes Katelyn you will learn to act like a real lady."

"Why me?"

"Because the moment I saw you I knew you could be the one who changes everything around here."

"But Miss Pou – uh, Beth why do you want change?"

Beth's face turned cold "Come help me change please."

Katelyn never pushed the issue but instead helped Beth into a teal dress. It was modest – floor length, a-line cut, cap sleeve, sweet heart neckline. After moving to the vanity desk and doing her hair and make up she turned to Katelyn.

"Tonight you will stand with Arthur and observe. Keep your head up – you have gorgeous eyes. Now if Mary orders you around nod and do what she says, but if I say other wise ignore her."

"But she's your mother."

"She's not my mother" Beth gave her a level look "And I'm the one turning you into a lady. Here's rule number one: while in your training for your own safety don't argue against me."

"Fine but if there's something I don't like or agree on you can bet I'm going to argue."

Beth smiled and led the way down stairs. Katelyn stood next to Arthur who was wearing a tail suit and holding a tray of champagne. Eames was the last of the family to show up, he was fiddling with the bright orange tie that his mother scowled and did up in five seconds flat.

The family that walked in were the new celebrities in town. The mother was a Broadway star – but since a vocal accident she could raise her voice loud enough for productions. The father was a banker and the son was a stuck up kid who expects everything to be served to him on a silver platter.

"Welcome to our humble home" their father greeted "I hope it wasn't too difficult getting here."

"Not at all Steve" the guest chuckled "This is my wife Ari and my son Fitzpatrick, of course I'm Charles."

"And this is my lovely wife Mary and my two children Beth and Eames."

"It is a pleasure to meet you" the siblings bowed in unison.

"Come, dinner should be ready soon" Mary smiled "Then after the children can go play."

Beth was mostly silent during dinner, Eames whispering something to her every few seconds trying to make her laugh. By the time dessert came around Fitzpatrick took a bite out of the decadent chocolate mousse cake only to spit it out on the floor.

"You girl" he snapped at Katelyn "Clean this up and take this disgusting thing away from me."

Arthur was the first one to react but Fitzpatrick back handed him saying that he wanted Katelyn to clean up the mess. Both Beth and Eames stood furious at how he was acting; their father nodded and apologized to his guests for what was going to happen.

"Let me take this chocolate mousse from you" Beth picked up the cake and dumped it on his head "Clean that up."

Beth took Katelyn's arm and walked away, Eames followed in a laughing fit and their father could be heard snickering. There was frantic movement in the dinning room dealing with the mess on that snob's head.

"Katelyn you can close your mouth at any time now" Beth hissed.

"You just dumped cake on someone's head" she gasped "I can't believe you did that."

"You know Mary is going to be furious about this" Eames stated "But I'm proud of you."

"Your mother wishes to see you" Arthur stood before them.

"How do you do that?" Eames asked star struck "I mean we left you in the dinning room."

A smile crept onto his face "A secret best not told to you."

Eames' face scrunched up "Come on Katelyn, I'll walk you to your room."

Katelyn followed without a word, her head had dropped back down and she made sure to stay behind Eames. Once they were out of sight Arthur guided Beth back the way she had come with his hand on her lower back.

"We really need to stop this" Arthur whispered "It's starting to get dangerous."

"But the thrill of danger makes it all the more exciting" Beth whispered back with a smile.

"If your mother was to find out."

"She's too focused on making me a perfect little lady who will marry the snobby kid from tonight."

Arthur stopped walking "You're getting married?"

"Nope" she grinned kissing his lips softly "I have a plan to get out of it."

"And if this plan fails?" he pushed her away.

"Then I'll run away from this house."

"I can't let you do that; if this is your future then I'll leave so to not get in the middle."

Beth's heart dropped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Arthur continued walking as if nothing happened. She spun on her heals furious with what he had just said giving an irritated sound before turning back around and brushed past him.

"You're an idiot!" she yelled causing him to stop again.

"And how am I an idiot?"

"If you haven't figured it out by now then maybe you should leave."

She stormed off to Mary who gave her a scolding for what she had done, Charles had apologized for his sons' actions. As for Mary's speach it was nothing she hadn't heard before so it went in one ear and out the other. On queue Beth said the same old 'it was un-lady like' sorry excuse she said every time. She then went up to tell Katelyn that she was going to school with them tomorrow then went to bed.

"Dude you're an idiot" Eames laughed after Arthur finished explaining what had happened after he left the hall that night "You really don't understand my sister at all."

"How am I the idiot? That's the second time I've been called that tonight and it's really not being used on the right person."

"Ouch that hurt" Eames teased holding his chest knowing full well that the comment was directed to him.

"What do I do Eames?" he sat on the bed with his head between his knees.

"Pathetic, you leave of course."

"But this is a cushy job."

"Then you ask father for a vacation and ask him not to tell any one. Watch what my sister will do – but first you have to see how she acts at school."

Arthur followed Eames to school the next day. It was an expensive high class school, boys and girls separated during classes but spend lunch time together. He learnt about etiquette in every situation possible until lunch time.

"Gee your classes are long" Arthur complained.

"And you wonder why Beth and I hate all this stuff at home" Eames stopped a few feet from where Beth and Katelyn were sitting "Watch this."

"Beth" Katelyn poked her "Behind you."

She turned around and starred down a swarm of boys, each one holding a gift just for her. Girls whispered on either side of her jealous of the attention, others tried to catch the boys' attention.

Beth stood on the table and whistled "I have had enough! None of you are worthy, now get lost!"

"Why aren't we worthy?" someone asked.

"Because my heart belongs to another and none of you can replace him."

"But we can try to win you over" another said, with a chorus of agreement.

"Look around you, there's a courtyard of available girls – go bother them."

"Wait here" Eames instructed then walked over to his sister "You heard the lady, get lost."

"We're not afraid of you pretty boy."

By now mostly all the boys had left the area, only a handful of the stubborn ones stayed. One of them hit Eames, Beth jumped off the table to hold her brother back after he got a few punches in. A crowd slowly started to circle them. A punch came in Beth's direction – she dodged, got under the arm and flipped the boy, she kicked another one then a teacher came by.

"Beth, Eames, why am I not surprised?" the teacher hissed "Get to the principals office."

Katelyn followed "I thought ladies don't fight."

Beth grinned "Ladies don't start fights, they finish them."

"Ladies don't finish them the way you do" the teacher smiled "You're just like your mother."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Of course you would, you idolize her."

"From all the stories dad has told us, she sounds wonderful and beautiful. I wish I could have met her."

"Our biological mother died when we were five" Eames answered Katelyn's confused look "We've seen pictures and heard stories but don't really remember her. It's because of her that Beth is so determined against an arranged marriage – her mother is her ideal role model."

"I'll have to hear that story one day, she sounds nicer then…Mary."

"I've never liked that woman" the teacher scowled "Well Eames, Beth, the principal is waiting for you."

Beth told Katelyn to just wait outside the office. The siblings walked in, closing the door then sat down in the comfy chairs as the principal spun in his to face them.

"Good morning sir" they chimed.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" he gave them a stern look "You've been here every week this month."

"Really?" Eames looked at his sister "Huh, never realized it before."

"Why is it because you always get into a fight?"

"Well I go save my sister from the swarm of boys that want her then they attack me."

"I always step in to break up the fight" Beth continued "I just need to throw a couple of punches to knock some sense in them."

"I have an idea" the principal smiled "I'll have the teachers send you the homework and you can work at home – free of other students."

Beth raised a brow as Eames grinned and leaned back in his seat. Something was wrong, she could tell in his smile.

"What are you getting at?"

"A week suspension should do it, let your heads cool off for a bit."

"What!" Eames nearly fell out of the chair "You can't do that! Mary's going to kill us."

"You should have thought of that before hand."

"Crap" Eames hissed glancing at his sister "I'll let you handle that woman."

Beth's lips were pierced thin and partially pale only imagining what Mary will do when she finds out. She just stood grabbing Eames by the arm and escorted him out of the office. Katelyn stared at the two as they walked past her in ghost like silence. Eames freed himself from her grip as the lunch bell rung. He found Arthur swarmed by a handful of girls who were ignoring the bell and told him to go home, they were going to need Beth's 'special' hot chocolate surprise when they return.

Katelyn tried all afternoon to get Beth to speak or even to look like she wasn't a million miles away. Dinner was eaten in silence, even Eames didn't say much – but he was always cautiously glancing over at his sister.

"So how was school today?" their father asked.

"Fine" Eames replied, Beth grunted staring at her plate.

"Dad how did you and mom meet?" she looked up at him a moment later "Our biological mom."

"Honey, I'm sure I've told you this story a million times."

"I know, I just –" she paused taking a deep breath "I just need to hear it again."

He looked at his daughter sternly before sighing "Very well. Your mother – Sophie was an aristocrat and had just come to the sweet age of 18 when her parents decided she needed to marry. So they chose a man for her even though her heart belonged to one of the servants – Luke. The night she found out about the arrangement she and Luke ran away, they were taken in by an old aristocrat couple who took pity on the pair. They worked as servants in the house, the old couple liked Luke and made him the heir to their fortune, since they had no children of their own, and began training him in the art of being a gentleman.

Sophie didn't want to be in the way of him becoming something great so she left, this time getting caught by her parents. They forced her into the marriage that took place a few years later; by the time it was to say 'I do' Luke walks in and takes her away. Being an aristocrat her parents didn't argue, they didn't even remember him as their servant. Sophie spent a few months happily by his side – unmarried, but her eye was attracted by his new servant – the man was around her age and well mannered.

She voiced her love out loud and Luke agreed to let them be together as long as his servant was trained in being an aristocrat and became the heir to his future. Sophie agreed to this and even though it broke Luke's heart he loved her enough to let her go and be happy. He was thrilled to be by her side as she got married, she lived happily until her last breath of air."

"Marriage to a servant" Mary huffed "It's ludicrous."

Beth's face was emotionless as she looked at Mary and her voice cold "Eames and I are suspended from school for a week."

"WHAT!" she stood nearly knocking over her glass of wine "How could you get suspended?"

A slow maniacal smile crept over her face "As easily as 1, 2, 3."

Their father laughed "What do you plan on doing?"

"Teaching Katelyn how to be a lady of course" she smiled very sweetly to him.

"Well if I heard the bet correctly I wish you the best of luck."

"Steve" Mary scolded.

"She's my daughter and I want her to be happy with whom ever she marries."

"Thank you dad."

"Does that go for me too?" Eames asked hopeful.

"Of course" he laughed "You're my child as well."

Eames and Beth high fived each other, they had the coolest dad ever. Mary didn't look all that impressed and gave their dad a 'we'll talk later' look. He just laughed it off and told his kids to take dessert upstairs.

"So what are you going to do to me for a week?" Katelyn asked taking a bite from Beth's chocolate mud pie.

"We'll start with table etiquette" Beth smacked her hand away as she went for the Oreo cookie on top "Then once that's down pack we'll focus on whatever Mary will focus on during the ball."

"Such as?"

"Looks, speech, stance, grace…mostly the visuals" she smiled "You're going to take my place."

"Excuse me?"

"We're the hosts so the family has to be by the door to greet everyone. Then – if two children like we are, they have the first dance together before breaking up to go dance with someone else."

"I'm going to have to dance?" Katelyn got red and flustered "With Eames?"

"Yes and if you do everything perfectly then Mary will think you're me. When I actually walk in she'll think it's you and follow me around."

"Will Eames know about this plan?"

"If he knew I can bet you anything he'll do something that will mess it up."

"Will it work?"

"I believe it will."

"Eames what are you doing?" Arthur looked over his shoulder to grab the dessert plate.

"I'm trying to sketch a dress that'll be perfect for Katelyn at the ball."

"It looks like a blob of scratches."

"Well I'll get a professional to re-due it" he stated "What are you going to do about Beth?"

"Nothing" Arthur sighed "Your mother is going to win this bet, and you know it."

"Mary is going to sabotage Beth as much as she can. She hates the fact that my sister has a mind of her own."

"That's for sure."

"I can't tell, where you sarcastic or serious?"

"I was agreeing to a fact."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Agreeing with you – bad. The fact we are agreeing to – I'm not sure."

"Arthur would you do me a favour?" Eames stopped his 'sketching' for a moment.

"Depends on what it is" Arthur began moving to the door.

"Tell my sister how you really feel."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"The same reason you can't tell Katelyn how you feel" Eames raised a brow at the comment "You're both in an arranged marriage and really shouldn't follow in your biological mothers' footsteps."

It took a moment for Arthur's words to sink then he freak out "I'M WHAT!"


	2. Training For A Life Time

"Beth you're staring at the clock again" Katelyn hissed trying to set a fancy table setting again "Its still noon."

"I know what time it is and I'm beginning to worry."

"Come again?"

"Its tea time and Arthur is supposed to be here with the tea at noon precisely. Not a few minutes later."

"Those are some pretty high expectations for a single person."

"He's been punctual for years – ever since he started working here" Beth fixed the cutlery positions "Arthur is punctual, well mannered and well cleaned up – so tidy in everything."

Eames walked into the sun room with a tray of tea and sandwiches "Your tea ladies."

"Where's Arthur?"

"You didn't know?" Eames looked shocked but his eyes glinted with a well kept secret "He asked father for a few days off."

Her eyes widened "Is he okay?"

Katelyn reached for her tea "I'm sure he just needs a couple of days to relax."

"I need to go see him" Eames pulled out a picture and she glared at him "I meant in person. He's never just left before without and explanation."

"The way I heard it, you told him to leave" Eames pointed out accusingly "You know Arthur listens to everything you say."

"Words out of frustration" Beth explained sitting on a chair and taking a sip of tea "That's fine, it's not like I own him or anything. If he wants to leave then that's his choice."

"Um" Katelyn put down her tea "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes" she wiped her cheek "Let's eat then get back to business."

Eames left the girls in the sun room and ventured back to his room, Arthur sat staring pale faced at the computer screen. Eames removed the button camera from his shirt and tossed it on the desk to grab his attention.

"She's genuinely concerned" Arthur told him "I can't possibly face her. She can't love me, it can't be allowed."

"Hold up there Mr Logical, no one can put rules on emotions and feelings. My sister may be holding back trying to be tough but she does love you. If you keep fighting against your feelings it'll only cause pain later in life."

"Tough words from someone who can't follow them himself."

"Different situation, I only met Katelyn yesterday and only feel an attraction toward her. You have known Beth for years and have been flirting with her behind Mary's back."

"Okay" Arthur agreed "I'll give you that."

"So what do you plan on doing now that you have a couple of days of relaxations?"

"Clean my place, read some books" Arthur listed off a few things "But right now I'm going to go for a walk."

Arthur took the back way out, glancing into the sun room to see how Katelyn's progress was going before leaving unnoticed. Beth fixed the placement of the cutlery again; moving the dessert fork and spoon above the plate and switching the position of the white and red wine glass. Katelyn ruffled her hair exasperated that she couldn't get it right and leaned back on the couch. She stared at the pieces then glanced at her teacher before closing her eyes.

"I'm never going to get this."

"Yes you will" Beth encouraged with a smile "You've been getting better each time you set the table."

"Why am I even doing this?"

"As a maid you should know how to properly set a table. As a lady you'll need to know how to properly eat at this fancy table."

Katelyn gave a deep sigh "Can we take a break today? My head hurts and if I continue it'll never be imprinted to stay."

"Miss Pourche" a senior butler stood in the door frame "There's a guest for you at the front door."

"Thank you" Beth stood "I guess you'll get that break you asked for."

"Thanks" she grimaced "Your kindness is well noted."

Beth laughed but suddenly stopped when she saw who was at the front door "Elsa?"

"The one and only" she flipped her long red hair and looked around.

"Arthur isn't here."

"Oh? What made you say that?"

"You always come over looking for him."

"Such harsh words" she smiled "Who is that girl behind you?"

Beth glanced behind to see Katelyn standing there "This is Katelyn, my new friend. Katelyn, this is Elsa she lives a couple doors down."

"Nice to meet you" Katelyn put out her hand with a timid smile.

Elsa eyed her hand then reached for an envelope from her purse handing one to Beth "This is your homework. Is Eames here?"

"Probably, but I'm not going to fins out."

"You can be so harsh towards me."

"Only because you're such an annoying flirt."

Elsa glared "You're just jealous that the boys like me more."

"Uhuh" Beth rolled her eyes "If you've done what you were supposed to then I'd like you to leave."

"Elsa" Eames called from the top of the stairs "What are you going here?"

Elsa brightened up and held out another envelope "I came over to give you your homework."

"That's very kind of you" he walked down to retrieve his homework "I hope it doesn't inconvenience you too much."

"Not at all."

"Gag me with a spoon" Beth mumbled "Don't let the door hit you on the way out Elsa."

With that she took Katelyn upstairs "Why are you so mean to her?"

"I want to go have a look at your closet."

"You're ignoring the question Beth."

Beth stayed silent making her way to the third floor of the house. This level housed all the staff, each person had their own room and bathroom but they shared a kitchen. Katelyn opened the door to her room, it was a decent size painted a light green with very little personalization.

"Are you going to answer me now?"

"Let's see what kind of clothes you have."

"Not until you answer my question" Katelyn blocked Beth as she reached for the closet crossing her arms "I'm not going to let you do as you please."

For a moment Beth glared at her disapprovingly then realized she wasn't going to budge "Fine, I'll tell you."

Katelyn smiled repeating her question "Why are you so mean to Elsa?"

"Because she's a flirt."

"That's not an answer."

"Actually it is" Beth pushed Katelyn away gently.

"If all you do is keep things bundled up you're going to explode one day and end up lonely regretting life."

"What happened to the quiet shy girl I met a couple days ago?" Beth raised a brow.

"I adjust quickly" Katelyn shrugged "I'm surprised to be so comfortable around you."

"It's who she flirts with that gets under my skin."

"Who? Elsa?"

Beth nodded shifting on her feet "When we were younger Elsa and I were really close friends. I would confide in her with secrets, like who I happened to be crushing on and a few days later she would be flirting with him."

"Some friend."

"A few years ago was the tipping point. Elsa came back to town after being on vacation with her parents, the first thing she did was flirt with my boyfriend. Two days later I caught them kissing at the end of the driveway, I blew up at them both. My boyfriend and I split up while Elsa stayed her flirty self but never leaving me alone."

"What about Arthur?"

"He's been assigned with serving Eames and me for seven years. After Elsa stole my boyfriend, two years prior to Arthur coming, she came to visit once word got out to her about him. She's been flirting with Arthur for years now and I'm fed up with it, that's why I'm so mean to her."

During the speech Katelyn had moved to the bed "I didn't know any one could be that mean."

Beth shrugged turning to focus on the closet "You'll learn quite quickly just how snobby and mean rich people are. I've noticed that the more money the family has the worse off they are."

"Your family isn't like that."

"Mother may have been born into money but she never had that mindset. While father was originally a servant so he learned to earn and respect money. Mary is a rich girl, that's why she's so uptight and determined on all this 'lady' business."

Katelyn wondered over to her closet "How do you feel about Arthur?"

"At first I hated him" Beth glanced over laughing at Katelyn's surprised face "Mary was the one who hired him so I didn't think very highly of him. It took a couple of years before I started to warm up to him, turn out Arthur wasn't a fan of Mary's ways either."

Beth began sorting through the closet putting each article in different piles on the bed. Katelyn had sensed that she wasn't going to get much more information out of her today. When she was asked to close the door Katelyn caught Arthur in the hall, they stared at each other and she knew he had been listening.

"One final question Beth" Katelyn kept her eye contact with Arthur "Do you love Arthur?"

There was silence as Beth pondered the question "Yes, I have for the past few years. With Arthur being so proper I doubt he has the same feelings for me as I do for him. Could we please drop the subject and get back to work?"

Katelyn closed the door "What are you doing exactly?"

"Sorting to figure out what looks good enough to keep, and what I need to see you try on. By that I'll see how much you have left and we can go shopping tomorrow."

Arthur thought long and hard about what he over heard Beth and Katelyn talk about and decided to do something about it. It was late but he knew Steve would be in his office for a couple more hours before heading to bed. He knocked gently on the door before being told to enter. The study was dimly lit, a single lamp shone on the paper work that covered the large desk.

"Arthur" Steve looked up surprised "What can I do for you?"

He bit his lip standing straight at the door "I love your daughter and want your permission to pursue these feelings."

"Oh" Steve put down his pen lacing his fingers and gave him a level stare "How long has this been going on behind my back?"

Arthur gulped "Nothing serious has been going on behind your back sir."

"But something has been going on?"

"Um, I, uh, we-" his knees felt weak, the stare that Steve was giving him was powerful and unavoidable "Just harmless flirting sir."

"What happened to your courage?"

"Sir?"

Steve came around his desk putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder "You're going to need courage if you desire my daughter."

"You mean?"

"Yes, you have my permission."

Arthur fell to the floor completely relieved "Please don't string me along like that ever again sir."

Steve roared with laughter "Start calling me Steve, you're part of the family Arthur."

"That will take some time."

"Have a seat" Steve helped move him from the floor to a chair "Does my daughter know about your feelings?"

"I haven't told her yet."

"I want her to be happy so I highly suggest that you do it soon."

"After the ball."

"It'll be too late by then I fear."

"What do you mean?"

Steve's face turned stone cold "Mary is going to have Fitzpatrick purpose during the ball."

"Beth doesn't even like him."

"Mary has a plan to change that, by getting them together as much as possible before the ball."

"Can't you stop her?"

His face softened "Despite her fault I do love Mary, if this is what she wants I can't stop her."

"So Ms Pourche is going to change Fitzpatrick into someone Beth will love. That way whether she wins or loses this bet those two will still be together."

"Exactly. Part of the reason I'm letting Mary continue is because I want my children to learn to stand up for themselves, never letting anyone push them around so they can get what they want."

"That's just sneaky, shame on both of you."

"She's this way with business too, it's quite adorable" he stated ignoring Arthur's last comment.

"Good night Mr Pourche" Arthur stood to leave with more worries then when he entered the room "I'll do everything in my power to make your daughter happy."

"Thank you Arthur."


End file.
